Shawn Finds Fanfiction
by Flame Soldier
Summary: What happens when Shawn finds a fanfiction website?
1. Chapter 1

**Shawn Finds Fanfiction**

A/N I don't own Psych. I have nothing against any particular pairings, I just think this is how the characters would react...

"Gus, you've gotta check this out," Shawn said, walking into the office.

Gus looked up from the bills he'd been doing. "Is it a job? Because our finances are way off... what happened to the extra money we had for the electricity bill?"

"I bought a hockey table with it," Shawn replied. "Now as I was saying-"

"A hockey table? Shawn!" He frowned and crossed his arms. "You know that we need that money!"

"Relax dude, and check this out..." Shawn bent over the computer and typed in a website address.

"Fanfiction?" Gus asked, looking at the screen.

"Not just any fanfiction!" Shawn exclaimed. "Fanfiction about us! Dude, isn't that cool?"

"What? Let me see that..." He blinked. "That's creepy Shawn. We should sue."

"Its not creepy," Shawn argued. "Look at this one." He pointed at the screen.

"'_Shawn Meets a Hot Girl_'," Gus read. He rolled his eyes. "By some guy called Pineapplehead..." He read the summary. "Shawn meets a totally hot girl and then has to dashingly save Gus from a man eating pineapple..." His eyes narrowed for a moment and then he whirled around to face Shawn. "Hey! You wrote this, didn't you?"

Shawn grinned at him. "Yeah, it was fun! Look it already has reviews!"

"_Totally awesome so far, dude... But Shawn seems out of character. I laughed when Gus almost got eaten though!_"

"What?" Shawn frowned. "How could I possibly have written myself out of character?"

"Serves you right for getting me eaten by a pineapple," Gus grumbled. He scanned through more summaries. "Hey, why do you always get all the girls?"

The psychic shrugged. "Because it's me."

"And why am I always getting kidnapped?"

"It creates suspense," he replied.

Gus frowned. "I don't like this Shawn."

"Aw, you're no fun, Gus," Shawn teased. "They only write it because they love you!"

Gus suddenly smiled. "I think I've found a story you'd like, Shawn."

"What is it?"

"Love is found in the most unexpected places... Shawn and Lassiter slash," he grinned at his friend.

Shawn blinked. "Slash? What's that?" He clicked on the story and his eyes widened. "Me and Lassie? That's just wrong! I'm not into dudes!"

Gus laughed. "They only write it because they love you!... And apparently Lassiter."

He crossed his arms. "We should sue. Writing stories about us without permission!"

"Oh, I don't know Shawn... I'm starting to like these stories..." He froze as he spotted Gus and Shawn slash. "Oh that's it. I'm calling my lawyer."

**A/N Just a small attempt at humor. Man, I love Psych... I might make another chapter with Lassiter and Jules... **


	2. Lassiter and Jules

**Shawn Finds Fanfiction: Lassiter and Juliet  
**

**A/N Alright... Here's the Lassiter and Jules chapter...  
**

"O'Hara!" Lassiter barked, stomping over.

With a sigh, Juliet minimized what she was working on. "What is it?"

"Let me show you something." Without waiting for her reply, he bent over her computer and turned on the internet. "Spencer decided to show me something..."

"Fanfiction?" she said, arching an eyebrow.

"There's been an information leak somewhere, O'Hara... How is it that people know who we are?" He scowled. "I want every IP address traced! All these 'authors' will be punished by the full extent of the law!"

"And what are they doing that's so illegal?" Juliet asked.

"Type in Lassiter in the search box," he instructed, crossing his arms.

She did so and glanced at the large number of stories that popped up. "You have a large fanbase, what's the problem?"

"Read the descriptions." Lassiter scowled.

"Shawn and Lassiter slash..." She turned and grinned at him.

"You see! Its slander! I'm... I was a married man! And I sure wouldn't be caught dead associating with Spencer, nevermind falling in..." It was hard for him to say the next word. "Love with him!" His eyes narrowed. "It's slander!"

"I don't think you can have them arrested for that," she said. "You know, freedom of speech and all that... Besides, they're not all Shassie stories."

He blinked. "So that's what they're calling it... Ridiculous! My name isn't Lassie!"

"Look," she said, trying to placate him. "Here's a story about what a great cop you are..."

"Don't try to... Wait a minute... Let me see that." Lassiter clicked on the story and started reading it. "You know... I am pretty great... Alright, so this person will get a pardon for using my name without permission..." He glanced over at Juliet. "Doesn't this bother you?"

She shrugged. "Why should it?"

Lassiter typed in Jules in the search box. "Here's all the stories about you..."

She scanned the summaries. "Shawn and Jules... Shawn and Jules... Gus and Jules... _Lassiter_ and Jules?" She looked up at him.

"I know, ridiculous, right? Like I would ever fall in love with you!" He glanced away at the look she gave him. "Umm... Not... Not that there's anything wrong with you..." He cleared his throat. "Now, I think if we gather enough information, we'll be able to shut this place down!" Lassiter nodded.

"I'll get right on it," she replied with a nod.

"Great, I knew I could count on you, O'Hara." He turned and walked away. "Shassie... Ridiculous! I'll have them all jailed!"

Juliet watched as he walked away and then maximized the document she was working on.

_As Lassiter leaned in towards Shawn, he noted that his breath smelled faintly of pineapple..._

**a/n I couldn't resist making Jules a Shassie shipper... **


End file.
